Secreto
by flakyrules123
Summary: que haces cuando debes esconder un secreto? y cuando es uno a tu mejor amiga? aviso, Lammy no es mala en este fic, dehecho es la victima XD y bueno, es una historia en la cual Flaky tiene que esconder un secreto algo dificil de esconder...


**Hola! Si, denuevo con otra historia. Porque no sigo la otra? Esque estoy corta de inspiración, que puedo decir, en esta historia, Lammy no es mala, de hecho, es la victima, la mejor amiga de Flaky, bueno, sin mas triangulo **(se dice preangulo!)** preangulo, la historia…**

A veces parece que esconder un secreto es muy facil, pero para mi no lo es. A mi, la culpa me hunde, y no puedo salir de esta, son como arenas personas que con ayuda de la mentira escapan de esta, pero para mi es imposible, siempre cedo ante la culpa. Es mi unica forma de escapar, ceder. Es horrible! Cuando no hago la tarea, siempre le digo profesor la verdad, una vez, la mas vergonzosa de mi vida, paso esto:

FLASHBACK

-Flaky…, hiciste la tarea?- me dijo el profesor con una mirada tensa en sus ojos

-no- le respondi nerviosa yo

- y… porque?-me pregunto tomando una pequeña libreta con un lapiz pegado al borde

- gulp USE LA COMPUTADORA TODO EL DIA!- le dijo yo, que al terminar, tape mi boca con mi manos

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ufff… horrible! Me pusieron una mala nota ese dia, esque, bueno, no me va exatamente bien en la escuela, bueno, de hecho, apesto en la escuela, no soy como mi mejor amiga Lammy, ella es linda, amable, sociable e inteligente, es perfecta. Ella tiene un novio, se llama Flippy y es muy lindo. no soy una chica modelo, no soy sociable ni inteligente, no me comparo con ella… pero igual, ella es genial! La adoro, es re buena honda, y divertida, pero bueno, volviendo al punto de la culpa… creo que, le falle, rompí el código de las mejores amigas, pero, es algo mas serio que tomar sus cosas sin permiso…

Todo comenzó hace una semana, cuando Lammy estaba repartiendo sus invitaciones de 15 años, su fiesta fue hermosa, hasta donde seguíamos siendo amigas… es que, ella es ricachona, y bueno fue asi

FLASHBACK

-hay hola Fla-Fla!- ella me dijo, siempre me llama asi, son apodos cariñosos- adivina que? Si! Mi fiesta será en Wonderland!

- no puede ser!- le dije yo tomándola de las manos y ambas comenzamos a saltar y a pegar grititos de alegría- eso debió costarte mucho! Como lo costeaste?

-ahh nada, solo mis padres!- me dijo ella súper contenta- pero… no llego la mejor parte… iremos a… COMPRAR VESTIDOS!- ambas comenzamos a gritar como locas, hasta que se calmo y me hablo- a ti te iria muy muy bien uno rojo!

Eso quisiera-le dije yo- pero no puedo pagarlo, esos vestidos son muy caros…

Hay no te preocupes nena, yo te comprare uno!- me respondió con una mirada ilusionada

- hay no, no, no podría aceptar algo asi…

-sssshhh- me dijo tapándome la boca con un dedo- no me importa lo que digas yo te lo comprare!-

Luego de clases, viajamos en su lindo auto, super costoso hacia una tienda de ropa llamada "_Tremulliac¨s"_ al entrar, quede estupefacta, todo era elegante y COSTOSO! Y entonces ella me arrastro de la muñeca hasta una zona con un cartel que decia "quinceañera" nos acercamos y vimos mucho vestidos, pero yo vi uno especial para Lammy, era perfecto para ella, era un hermoso vestido violeta sin breteles, casi lila, largo hasta los pies, en el tronco, habían brillitos, cursilerías y abajo era lila, pero la parte de abajo de todo, había una línea horizontal mas oscura, lo tome y me acerque a ella

- mira este!, es perfecto para ti!- le dije mostrándoselo

- WOW! Es hermosoo! Y mira el que conseguí para ti- me mostró un vestido corto hasta la rodillas, apretado y sin breteles, era rojo y brillante, muy brillante, brillante por todos lados!

- Lammy!-le susurre- no puedo sin breteles

- porque?-me dijo

- no tengo senos- le susurre

-hay bueno… y porque no te operas?

-ni loca! Mejor pedirle uno igual, pero con breteles a la señora- esta me hizo caso, la vi esperando allí, hasta que la señora volvió con el mismo vestido, pero con breteles- igual, no crees que es un poco… carillo?

-hay no importa!- ella me arrastro de nuevo de la muñeca hasta la caja, lo compro todo, no dire el precio total, me da vergüenza, es mas de lo que gano todo una año como traductora!,

FIN DE FLASHBACK

pero sigo con la historia

El dia de la fiesta, todos asistieron, había gente que se quería meter, pero, había guardias, a mi me nombraron invitada de honor, Lammy lo hizo, ella siempre tan gentil y amble, no como yo, que no pude haber caído mas bajo…, recuerdo que Giggles llevaba un vestido casi hasta hasta las rodillas, rosa, según recuerdo, era un vestido suelto, no como el mió, era muy apretado, aunque no fue un problema al bailar.

También recuerdo que mi hermano Splentdont no quería dejarme ir, y decía que no tomara alcohol, que preguntara que era antes de comerlo o tomarlo, babosadas de mi hermano ja, recuerdo nuestra conversación

FLASHBACK

- Flaky… adonde vas?-me dijo

- eeee… a la fiesta de 15 de Lammy- le dije yo algo preocupada

- y tu cuando me pediste permiso para esto?- me dijo mirándome, mientras pisaba constantemente el piso, como regañándome

-hay lo siento Splendid…-le dijo yo, pero el me interrumpió

-SOY SPLENDONT!nuca vuelvas a repetir eso!- me grito- y ten cuidado, no valla a ser que te emborrachas

-claro mamá- le diej rodando los ojos. Me apure porque tenia miedo de que se arrepintiera de dejarme ir

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Bueno, al llegar al lugar entre y era, era tan, tan hermoso!, globos por todos lados, cintitas, todo violeta, era hermoso, y entonces, después de bailar le primera tanda de baile, nos juntamos en mesas, en la mía estaban Flippy, Lammy, Giggles un pepino al que Lammy le dice Pikles, Petunia y Handy. Charlamos y comimos salmos con salsa de champiñones, y luego, la peor parte, nos pusimos a bailar de nuevo, pero entre tantos saltos y bailes, alguien me piso, haciendo que me cayera cerca del escenario, y cuando me di cuenta, tenia un bretel roto, fui con Lammy, y esta me dijo que vallara con el DJ, entre en la cabina, pero al entrar, nadie estaba dentro, espere un rato, en la silla, hasta que alguien entro por la puerta, haciendo que me sobresaltara y me cayera de la silla, pero después vi que quien había abierto la puerta era nadie mas ni nadie menos que, si, Flippy, le pregunte que le había pasado y este me contesto

-bueno, Nutty probo un tal vino de uvas, resuta que era un 60% de azúcar, se volvió loco y me volcó un poco encima y Lammy me dijo que venga aquí, y… a ti que te paso?

- mmm, se me rompió un bretel- le dije yo algo sonrojada y viendo como el también lo hizo

Y cuando me di cuenta estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, nuestro pulso se aceleraba a medida que nos acercábamos mas y mas, la tensión aumentaba, el me tomo la espalda y yo el cuello, savia que no podía, savia que era el novio de Lammy, pero en ese momento me gano la tentación… era imposible resistirse a sus hermosos labios y sus pectorales de acero! Era simplemente imposible, no podía hacerlo, si alguien se enteraba, quedaría como la perra del salón, no amigas, no vida social y lo mas importante, no Lammy. Estábamos no mas que a unos milímetros y contando para abajo. No pude creer que alguien me pudo haber salvado de ese incidente, alguien abrió la puerta, haciendo que Flippy y yo nos separáramos bruscamente, no pude creer que quien abrió la puerta fue…

**Tan tan tan! Esta bueno? Es una porquería? Lo dejo y me pongo a escribir el otro? Hay algo mal? Dejen criticas, yo no muerdo… bueno en realidad si XD pero ahora tengo bozal bueno nos vemos, a no, antes, unas preguntas: ¿Quién abrió la puerta? No se me ocurre nada mas, bueno nos vemos!**


End file.
